Behind The Glass
by Death Of Sky
Summary: Kagome's a rich prep who decides to get involved with the goths- Inu-Yasha and his friends. But by cutting herself off from Naraku- there's a price to pay. My Bad I fixed it
1. You Don't Know Me

Disclaimer- I don't own Inu-Yasha!  Have a not nice day, stupid lawyers!

Chapter One: You don't know me

You don't know me. You just don't. Inside my mind, I screamed this over and over. But the chirping, preppy girls sitting with me in a circle, they didn't hear me. They only heard what they wanted to hear- boys, money, shopping, clothes, more shopping, and more boys. They didn't want to talk about troubles of the mind, family problems, fights, or anything to do with real emotion. I turned to look at the other side of the school yard- the weird Goths I had always admired- they talked about real pain, they were close. I knew this because on several occasions, I heard them crying and comforting each other, once when a one lost their father, another time when a girl had broken their heart. They dealt with their problems together, comforting each other and helping each other figure out what to do- that made them invincible.

I wanted to talk to them- but I didn't know how. They may nice people, but they still resented people like my friends and I. And they were right. One day strait out, the white haired guy with amber eyes, Inu-Yasha (the one I could never get out of my mind) started yelling at Naraku, my boyfriend- saying he was an emotionless, heartless asshole and didn't deserve to live- because Naraku, no matter how cool- had a tendency to bully Inu-Yasha's friends. I had silently stood and cheered Inu-Yasha on- again silently I screamed that he was right, right about Naraku. And then Inu-Yasha had looked at me, just looked- and sneered. My heart crumbled because I had wanted him to see- I was different. I had a heart, and I wanted to show it! I was not like the others!

So today like any other, I was sitting with my "friends" and Naraku had his arms wrapped possessively around me, when Shippo was walking by. He was a freshman, and Inu-Yasha's youngest friend. And I knew Naraku couldn't resist- no matter what I did to stop him. As Naraku let go of me he walked his "macho" walk towards Shippo, making us (or at least, all except me) all laugh and called to him, "Hey, shrimp! Where do you think you are going, looking like that? What a disgrace to the human race!" Shippo's face turned beet red, and our little group burst out laughing, which drew Inu-Yasha's attention. "What's the matter, you little shit? If you think Inu-Yasha's gonna save you? Too bad, I've just had a restraining order put against all of your other little friends, so they can't come near me. Now, you don't want to make trouble for them now do you? Come here!" But I'd had enough. A tear trickled down poor Shippo's heavily eye-shadowed cheeks, and his friends stood up in outrage. Having my "friends" and "boyfriend" and "reputation" wasn't worth this. I stood up and slammed my stuff to the ground in fury, stomped over and slapped him. And believe me, it wasn't one of those light slaps a girl usually gave her boyfriend- WHAP! "What the fuck? Kagome, what's your problem, girl?" WHAP! BAM! POW! Plus a kick in the balls- ooh, he's OUT!

And I let it out. "YOU DISPICABLE, VICIOUS CHEAP ASSHOLE! I NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAY! INU-YASHA WAS RIGHT! YOU HAVE NO HEART, NO FEELING! PICKING ON SHIPPO LIKE THAT! YOU SHOULD PROBABLY GET A RESTRAINING ORDER ON ME TOO, BECAUSE I AM NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT SHIT. AND YOU"- I rounded on my once sniggering friends who had now turned stone- "YOU HAVE NO CLASS. WHERE IS THE CARING, THE FRIENDLYNESS YOU CLAIM TO HAVE FOR ALL STUDENTS! YOU'RE ON THE HONOR ROLL, EVERYBODY LOOKS UP TO YOU- AND YOU ENJOY THE TORMENT OF OTHERS!"

Well, I was done, and kind of embarrassed at my outburst. But I didn't let them get to me, and holding my head up high I gathered up my things and walked out without another word, leaving my shocked group of ex-friends and a nearly unconscious ex-boyfriend on the ground. But I knew I would pay. I had just torn my position, my reputation to shreds- at least, as far as where my so called friends were concerned. The respect of others, I'd finally earned- some I had lost. But I didn't care- Shippo's face loomed in my head- tear streaked and humiliated, but happy and grateful as he had run over to the safety of his friends. And Inu-Yasha's face- I rewound back to part of the scene I had missed, and I saw surprise, gratefulness and confusion. Of course, my actions had been completely unexpected, and it thrilled me to think I may have changed his opinion of me. Maybe now he would see- I was different.

I didn't go to my next class either. But Kagome Higurashi- skip class? Impossible, no way- never! Kagome always met expectations- but was she meeting them today? Nope. I headed outside to my truck. I'm very proud of it- a very pretty, shiny black Toyota- a four wheeler, cost six thousand it did. A backseat too! I was about to get in, when I heard a _very _familiar voice. "Just where do you think _you _are going, Kagome?" I didn't have to turn around to look into his golden eyes, I knew it was Inu-Yasha. But I did turn around, to find he had brought his friends along too- and vaguely I recalled Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Keade, Kilala, Koga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kohaku.

The corners of my mouth went against my will and turned up slightly, and I closed the door. "And that is your business, Inu-Yasha? I simply don't feel like staying at school, is that alright?" They all grinned, his somewhat cocky. "I was just curious- and according to the school, it isn't. Not that that has ever applied to us either," he gestured to his friends. They were friendly. I loosened my smile and crossed my arms. "Well, I think I'll get going- I don't want to get caught, and as a large group surrounding my truck, you're attracting attention," I pointed out. Inu-Yasha shrugged. "Well, that means we attracted attention coming out of the schoolyard- we'll have to follow. Now, _we_ have all got motorcycles, you might have noticed. Will you follow us or are we going to have to follow your truck? We know a special place we usually go to. Or do you know a place?" I knew a place, but I wasn't willing to share, yet. "I guess I'll follow you guys, since I really don't know where to go without being spotted by former friends."

Miroku stepped forward. "Ah yes, which is why we came after you. We all agree what you did for Shippo was a noble thing to do, and we wish to extend our friendship, since you just lost a lot of other's." The other's nodded in agreement. Now I know I was smiling wide, and I couldn't even speak. "We also know you're quiet different from us, taste-wise, but it'd be cool for you to hang out with us. So… are we accepted or rejected, us poor peasants?" "That's cool," I was trying to remain cool. But I was almost bursting with happiness- they were coming to _me, _to offer _friendship. _Damn, this was turning out all right!

"Well, let's go then! I am starving- I want my ramen!" Inu-Yasha sure could be impatient sometimes. But… "Oh, Inu-Yasha! My love, my dearest! Where are you going? You're supposed to go to math with meeeee!" Oh no. There she was- Inu-Yasha's biggest fan, Kikyo. Oh crap. Everybody knew her- you could hear her whining after him in the halls, most kids couldn't last one period with her bragging- "Oh, Inu-Yasha said I'm the most beautiful girl in the world!" In a high pitched voice. Of course, Inu-Yasha said no such thing, for you'd have to be a blind idiot to think that- she was a total slut. She was me- with too much makeup, too small shirt and skirt (in pink) and really, _really _dorky hairstyles that she made herself- that she thought were _in. _And the most annoying thing of all was that she was trying to turn him into what she thought she was- prep, like I was supposed to be.

Oh yeah, I knew her. But I wasn't about to confirm who she really was to me. "Oh, you. Just what do you think you, are doing here? _Loser?" _Now she looked more like me, as she scrunched up her face mirroring my own disgusted expression. "Ah, look who's talking? _Slut._"

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Hey, hey! Knock it off, will you? Kikyo, I'm not feeling up to math. I'm feeling a bit sick. And now we're all feeling sick. We're all going home, okay? You're really contagious." We all burst into laughter as Inu-Yasha pretended to look faint and then hurl. Kikyo looked sick herself. "But, Inu-Yasha- are, are you insulting me?" She actually looked hurt. Was she that great of an actor, or was she that stupid? I'd go with stupid.

"Why, yes. I think I am- but I really can't help it. Maybe if you wouldn't FOLLOW ME AROUND SO MUCH, I MIGHT BE ABLE TO STAND YOU! GO AWAY, YOU SLUT!" Inu-Yasha had lost his patience, and Kikyo burst into tears and took off like a shot. "Maybe that was a bit harsh?" Inu-Yasha looked at us. "Nah!" Everybody laughed again, and they walked off to their motorcycles, and Inu-Yasha motioned for me to get in my truck and follow. But I suddenly saw Shippo tugging at my sleeves, with puppy dog eyes. "I can't drive- usually I ride with Inu-Yasha, but can I ride with you? It's about a half hour drive, where we're going." I shrugged and smiled, and we got in.

"Look, I wanted to say thanks for what you did for me, back there. I guess you're not gonna be very popular because of that?" Still smiling, I shook my head. "Nope, as of now I'm as uncool as can be. But having everything I did wasn't worth what Naraku was doing to you." And he was going to get me back- both Shippo and I knew that. To relieve the tension, Shippo dug his CDs out of his bag- and instantly I was back in middle school. Middle school- a private New York academy, where my parents thought I'd shape up, only it turned out to make me worse. Already into my country's hard core rock bands, I was introduced to Evanescence, Disturbed, Godsmack, Seether and other American rock bands. Though my friends and family would instantly disown me for it- I'd kept up with the latest in America, and was now having a secret affair with the music of Lacuna Coil. How like my true love Evanescence, which had a tour in Europe coming up.

"I don't know if you'd like these, last I heard you were listening to Jessica Simpson." With an impish grin, he flipped through them, probably wondering which were closest to Britney Spears (impossible). Laughing, I snatched them away and pulled out a burned copy of what said "Static X." I'd only heard a couple songs and now I was hooked- and soon "Ostego Undead" was blasting, and I rocked out to the music-, which apparently shocked the hell out of Shippo.

"I didn't know you like that one." Still laughing my head off at the sudden freedom of choice, I pulled Static-X out and in went my own copy (pulled from a secret compartment in my purse) of Lacuna Coil, Comalies. I sighed with content, glad to "out" my obsession to somebody. "Well," I said grinning, "now my secret affair with Lacuna Coil is no longer a secret. What say you, Shippo?" Slowly coming out of his shocked state, he grinned too and replied in a dramatic tone, "I say, 'How is it you hide such a passion of love for such greatness, oh of the Lacuna Coil?' How is it that whenever we saw you, you were always dancing to Spears, Simpson, and Hillary Duff?"

"Well, that's what cost me to be cool, Shippo. Acting, lying, pretend- whatever you like to call it, I had to be false all the way. I was afraid I'd have no friends, which means I temporarily lost my sanity, because when I had sanity, I had no fears of being friendless, unpopular. You never felt that, did you?" I took a sharp turn, still on Koga and Ayame's tails. "No, I met these guys right in Kindergarten, before everybody started teasing me. Oh, just a few blocks away."

Soon we pulled up into what I thought was the most enchanting place I'd ever seen. On the outskirts of the city, we'd come to a wooded little area, a large red and gold miniature palace with golden dragons plastered on the four front pillars, which were mounted on the red-wooded porch. You could easily see a traditional garden and ancient Shrine in the back. There were few cars in front, but the motorcycles and my truck filled up the rest of the cement strip lining the street. As Shippo and I got out and joined the others on the enormous porch, they smiled at my amazement- I had obviously never been to a place like this before.


	2. The Best Day Of My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu-Yasha Characters.

Chapter Two: The Best Day of My Life

I live in a palace, or so it's always seemed to me. My parents are the rich investors of a large multi-million dollar computer company, and very big in society- and I threatened to kill myself if they wouldn't let me attend public school. So yeah, nobody actually knows how much money my name's worth, and I want to keep it that way. And this old, beautiful restaurant that is nothing compared to my own room- it's a thousand times more a palace than my house will ever be to me again. I love the black chipped paint on the shutters, the small, noticeable weeds in the rose and flowerbeds on each side of the stairway.

And inside- it's more of a real home than mine. Soft carpets, cushy chairs, a bar to your left, little tables and cushions to your right. Down the main hall and to your left is a room full of paintings, the one on the opposite side is a game room. At the end of the little tour, mostly consisting of private rooms- is a large private room with a huge low table with cushions in the center of the room. It also has a pool table in the left back corner, a large window in the center wall, and in the right back corner is a fridge, and a couch lined against the right side wall. On the left side wall is a big screen television with a cable box, and an ancient Chinese chandelier hung from the ceiling, a kind of red and gold dragon paper lantern. I was in love with the entire place.

"Well," Inu-Yasha smiled and took my hand, "seems like home already, doesn't it? That's how we all felt when we first came here. My Uncle Myoga bought it ten years ago, and it's got pretty good business." For some reason I couldn't shut my mouth, but at least I said something. "You uh, come here a lot?" Kilala grinned at me. "Every day. We sleep here a lot, too. We just push back the table and take out futons- comes in handy when we or especially Miroku orders too much sake." At last Kilala had said something, which put me at ease. I had been planning on asking if she were mute. In the corner of my eye, I saw Miroku glare at her warningly. Keade, Koga, Ayame and Rin sat down on cushions before the t.v. and pulled a PS2 from behind it, and tuned out while playing a game I wasn't familiar with.

Sesshomaru and Miroku sat at the table with a game of chess, while Shippo and Sango tackled a game of pool- leaving me alone with Inu-Yasha. He went to the fridge and pulled out a couple of hard mike's, offering me one. I shrugged, "Cranberry, thanks." We settled on the couch, and nervously I kept sipping. "So, I just wanted to"- "I think what you did today was so"- we both blushed. "You go first." Inu-Yasha smiled and looked strait at me, making my heart pound at the sight of his amber eyes.

"Okay, so I just thought what you did today was- just, not you. I mean, it was really cool what you did for Shippo, yeah. But I wouldn't have expected you"- I cut him off. "You mean, you didn't think someone in a group like that, particularly me- could have compassion for someone like Shippo." Now I spoke pointedly, suddenly I wanted to get a few things strait. Now he was really blushing. "Okay, yeah. I made assumptions about you that were wrong, I admit that. But I'm _glad _I was wrong. Now I see that and that you're a really good person, a friend worth having. I just hope that now you can look past that at _me, _and see that even though I was wrong to judge, I can be the same."

Direct hit, Inu-Yasha. I decided to be honest with him from then on. "Okay Inu-Yasha, but I already did- a long time ago, when I first saw you." But as I was saying this, I had to look away. "I wanted you to know, from the time you sneered at me like that- that I was different, and that I did care. All it took was a tear-streaked look from Shippo and I saw that everything I had wasn't worth his pain. And you know what else? I was tired of hiding my feelings, my true self. I saw you and the others had that with each other, and I knew that was what I wanted." I couldn't help but tremble. I had had difficulty most of my life revealing my true feelings, and here I was doing it- with a guy I'd only been friends with for half a day.

And then it happened. I was totally unprepared for it, no way could anybody see this coming- he reached over, grabbed my chin gently, pulled my face towards his- and he kissed me! At first I thought my heart had stopped beating, and it was like we were frozen in time- Inu-Yasha and I. But he lingered long enough so that I began to enjoy it- and then he let go. I couldn't believe this guy- and there he was, with a dreamy expression on his face, head resting on his left hand sitting cross legged in front of me, his face only about two inches away. He. Had. Kissed me! Oh. My. God. Sugar rush, fireworks blinding me, oh mah lordy!

And then he actually began to speak, still with a dreamy expression calmly, as if nothing big had happened. "No, I'm not on drugs, I'm not drunk, and I'm not playing you. I just want to know right off the bat- if there's anything, any feeling there. If you, if I- might have any feelings for the other. All I know now is, I want you. There's something there, and I think you feel it too." Okay, you sure you're not on drugs honey? Or am I sure I'm not on drugs? 'Cause the same stuff's running through my head, too. "Wow," I'm sorry, but it's all I can say. Oh, and can we do it again? But I don't say that, though. I just stare, stare, and stare some more at the guy I know I'm going to be dreaming about for a long time. Finally my throat's working again, and I can say, "Oh yeah, yeah. I- I think there's something somewhere there, somewhere here, something where." But now I'm mumbling, and Inu-Yasha grins. "Yeah, somehow somewhere something there." We laughed, luckily still not drawing attention. "But I think we're gonna have to get used to that _without _the mumbling."

Inu-Yasha grinned, but he didn't kiss me. Then finally I get the message- I'm supposed to make the first move now- and I do it. This one's longer, and we wrap our arms around each other. _This _one draws attention- by Miroku. "Hey-ey, they're kissing!" He laughs his head off, and now as we break apart, everybody's watching and giggling. Inu-Yasha just smiles and shrugs, "Oh yeah? What about it? Am I not allowed to kiss somebody?" "It's not that, Inu-Yasha! It's that you _never _kiss anybody! You never have! Doesn't that make Kagome your _first kiss?" _this comes from Sesshomaru, who is very entertained by this. "My little brother, his first kiss! I'm so proud!" Fake tears come rolling down Sesshomaru's feminine cheekbones. But instead of losing his temper as usual, he still smiled, and continued to stare into her eyes, unfazed by any of his friend and Brother's comments.

By this time, they could see he was really serious. "My gods," said a shocked Koga. "He's got it, he's got it bad!" "He's really in love," Rin gave a romantic sigh. Miroku was still laughing, Keade and Kilala nodded solemnly, Sango and Ayame… were giggling idiots. Now was time for action. "Okay." I grinned evilly. "Sango and Miroku, what about you two?" That shut 'em up. "Aren't you dating? Just by looking at you two, it's easy to see that you're _made _for each other. Sesshomaru and Rin! Come on, you married yet? Just seeing you at school why, you'd think you're engaged! And then there's Koga and Ayame…" Now they were all back to what they'd been doing, and I turned to stare back into his eyes.

"Want to go outside?" he's murmuring quietly now. "I think so. Where's outside?" He stood up off the couch and pulled me up, and led me out the door and down the hall, and past the bar through an other door, that leads to outside, and there we are out in the beautiful garden I saw before. We sat on the bridge, letting our bare feet dangle over the pond water. "So, I bet you're wondering why I'm acting like this now. Why I kissed you, why I want to kiss you. And when we've really only known each other for about a day. " "Yeah, I kind of wondered about that." He pulled me over so I could lean on his shoulder, our hands exploring the other's hair, face, and other hand. Oh god, this had to be a dream, or else what could explain how this gorgeous guy was hanging all over me?

He turned to nudge my ear with his nose and whispered, "I've loved you for a long time. I see you every day in front of me in math class, in English too. I've studied every little detail, every unique mark on your body." He'd been watching me? I knew it! But not the way he was talking about, I had thought he didn't like me. He went on, "I wasn't really sure about you at first. At first, you were just a beautiful image imprinted in my brain, and I didn't really even know you. Sometimes I tried to block it out by thinking about you and Naraku together, trying to tell myself you were just like him- not like me at all, and if I told you how I felt- you'd laugh at me. But gradually in little ways, I'd see you were different (A/N: isn't that kind of the point of this story?) when sometimes, I'd see you doodling when you were supposed to take notes. I'd see you stare at Naraku with distaste, once or twice I saw you sigh with disgust and ditch your group. And hardly _ever _did I see you giggle with the other girls like an idiot." He turned my face to his, still with that idiotic "I'm-in-love" grin.

So he had a crush- no, he'd _loved _me all this time? Whoa, that's- I couldn't even find words to describe it. Nobody else felt like that for me- not even my own mother loved me at all. The sunrays rested on my shoulder, his hair, making it seem as golden as his eyes, the yellow mingling with his white hair. "This- Inu-Yasha, I couldn't be happier than I am now, that you told me how you really felt. An image of you was also imprinted in my brain- but now it's engraved in my heart. But one thing- why'd you kiss me first? What would you have done if I said I didn't love you?" He laughed, and pulled me further so we were lying on the bridge, our legs and arms entwined.

"I didn't think, really. Maybe I would have laughed at you, said you were a bad kisser or something. Even though I must say, you're not that bad of a kisser." Now we were both laughing as lightly slapped him on the face. "Not that bad of a kisser? I'll have you know- actually, I've never kissed before. And hold on a second! You haven't either, so who are you to judge?" He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe we are both bad kissers and we don't know it. But that doesn't matter to me, since I think you're the best kisser I'll ever kiss- and I know the only girl I'll ever kiss." With that, he pulled me down and we kissed again, this one our longest yet.

When we finally pulled away, he said, "Heaven's a lie." "Huh?" I was confused. Heaven's a lie? The phrase actually sounded familiar- for a second I could recall saying it myself. "Heaven's a lie. It has different meanings- and to me, it means that heaven is _not _a place. For me, Heaven is _you._" Oh… I got it then. And I don't mean I understood- I remembered. Yeah, I'd said it before myself- no; I had been screaming it. It was when- "Hey! It's getting late, come on, it's early dinner time!" It was Shippo; he was standing on the back porch with the biggest silly-grin on his face. "You guys can make out after dinner!" and he went inside. As we got up hand in hand and headed towards the porch, I turned to Inu-Yasha. "You know what? Today is the best day of my life."


	3. She loves, she hates with a passion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. (We shall rebel, fellow Inu-Yasha fans! We shall storm the company building, snatch them away-) Okay, enough.

Chapter Three: She Loves, She Hates- With Passion

It was around eight P.M. when we stood to leave, the room clean and the table cleared. "Can we see where you live, Kagome-Chan?" Sango inquired. I couldn't help but stiffen at first, but finally mumbled "I guess" as we all shuffled out the door. This time they would all be following me- and dreading my home more than anything I led them out of the wooded area, downtown- to what is referred as Japan's "Beverly Hills" area- where I hesitate to say I grew up in. And it's stupid, really. Everybody's got to know what you're doing, when your family's going to throw another bash, what's going on between your family _members. _Ugh, it's totally nauseating. But Whatever- I try to be polite, nod occasionally and go uh-huh, sure I care about what theme your party's going to be tonight.

But when we get up to the gates of what's obviously the "castle" of this small kingdom- I know they're all shocked. But soon, they would find out why it was so horrible for me. When we were finally at the front door, the doorbell rung and footsteps ahead, I said quickly, "You guys don't have to do this. You're going to see exactly why I love the restaurant more than my own home." But they shook their heads. "It's okay Kagome-Chan. We don't care what it's like here, we only want to see what it's like in a house like this." Sango put a hand on my shoulder, and Inu-Yasha slipped his hand into mine. "Alright then, brace yourselves for one of the biggest family feuds in history of the Higurashi family. And some of the biggest assholes you'll ever meet." The door opened, and my stomach did a double flip.

"Sister," he said coldly. "Brother," I was just as cold and hateful, no matter how badly I cried inside. Why? Why did it _always _have to be this way between us now? And he just stood there like the black hearted asshole he was, glaring at my friends and me. "Aren't you going to move out of my way?" I challenged. And he didn't move a muscle. Okay, if that's the way you want to play, so be it. "And what if I don't? Mother's going to kill you, oh now you've really done it. Oh, and sister's just come to see me about your behavior towards her- and about you stealing her boyfriend away. But that doesn't surprise me, you're a whore through and through"- Giving it all I had, I landed a fist in his stomach. And though he recovered almost immediately, he didn't have a chance to suspect when I threw _myself _at him, pounding my fists on his head and kicking every where. I had felt a distinct feeling of Inu-Yasha's wanting to help, but I shouted, "No! Leave us be, I'm just as strong as he is- so don't interfere!"

As I knocked out my Brother, Souta, I took his feet and dragged him to the cleaning supply closet as usual. Once it was locked I turned to them with a look of exasperation and triumph, and when they were inside and the door was closed, I was about to give them a tour when a loud angry scream announced my _next _battle. Oh man, I hate my family. Groaning, I turned to the gigantic stairway where my _mother _was making her way down, holding a bunch of papers and her face almost purple in her fury. "You guys sure you want a tour today? You can go home and avoid this fight." But they shook their heads. "We are one-hundred percent behind you. You could use support anyway, with a family like this," said Sesshomaru (A/N: Awwww!). Behind my raging mother was a dazed old father, with a worn look directed at me, 'why'd you have to do this?' I could hear him ask silently and calm, as was his style to be. Well, I could handle my mother as well as Souta.

As soon as she was within ten feet of me, all I had to say was "Mother! Your beautiful face is getting blotchy!" and she stopped instantly, hands dropping what seemed to be the usual party papers and to her face, that proved I was right. "Oh dear. Why must _you_ always make me so upset and miserable? Why is it _you _must cause _all_ the trouble?" she was only wailing by now. "I've tried to be a mother to you, but you only show selfishness and contempt!" Weeping. I rolled my eyes- anyone could see it was she who was self-centered. But as my gaze turned to my friends- they were feeling sorry for her! Oh my god- what do I do? What, what? Oh man, now I was pissed at her. "Tried to be a mother to me! You almost always hang up when I call, you make excuses! All you care about _is yourself._ And going through my computer, I've been meaning to talk about that! What the hell is that about?"

But she cut off my stream of complaints. "Never mind that dear, I'm tired of your tirades. Speak to your father about your birthday ball, I don't have the strength." And with that she fainted, and three of her maids carried her to the elevator and up to her suite. But my father only lingered for a second. "Your dress is on the bed, Sayoko will fill you in on the rest. I've got another business trip, but I'll be in time for the ball. See you then darling." With a peck on my forehead he was gone. I looked to the group, who now looked dazed and confused. "Let's go up to my room, then if you want. It's a little late for a tour, even of some of the house. Let's go?" They followed me up the stairs two floors, and I stopped them at the end of the hall before double white and gold doors. "This is it." I turned and threw open the doors, and up the three white carpeted steps, we entered what seems to be a whole other world.

Twenty-one large steps lead down to the floor, the railing and steps lined in gold. Directly across from the staircase is my white silk bed, (enormous in size and elevated) with some white silk pillows at the headboard (which is also gold). On my walls though, are the Egyptian paintings and hieroglyphics, Isis and Nefertiti and Cat Gods. All the women pharaohs in gold and white silk, rubies emeralds and gold at their throats, arms and ankles. These were the ones I had admired since childhood, those who had taken control when everyone thought they were weak, terrible. Cleopatra was new on my wall; I'd just done a report on her at school and decided she was worthy enough for my walls. There were some plants here and there, White rose-filled vases on the desk and tables.

To the right section of my room is the large mahogany desk layered with my CD players, Stereo, laptop (of my father's own company, of course) Scanner, printer, PS2 and X-Box, Gameboy Pocket and Advanced, Some books I was currently reading and computer programs and disks I'd carelessly thrown on it. It wasn't a mess, but there was hardly any room. And on the right side of the desk was my little "vanity table" where I always glance for a minute and do my hair, jewelry, etc. It is covered with the thousands of little jewels and jewelry boxes I've been given since forever, the most expensive makeup I suspect my new girl friends have ever seen- and other junk mother has given me.

To the left section of my room is a small library of my own. Before middle school, I had been a really big bookworm, and a computer nerd, and Father had been _very _proud of me. So there were all the books I'd spent hours zipping through (for I can read _very _fast) and the guides that taught me better than an hired instructor to design web sites and go through video games and hack through systems. There is a matching mahogany desk with my plasmic-screened television and DVD player, cable box and space to write my homework, and the drawers are filled to the brim with art supplies. Art, something I had to deny myself all of a sudden so I could fit in society. For if I dug out those wonderful supplies and started using them, I'd never come out of my room again- for painting, sketching and colors had been and would be my life.

Of course my friends are awed and surprised, but they mostly want to talk to me. "What the hell is up with your fucked-up family?" Inu-Yasha once again couldn't let go of me. While others explored my room, Inu-Yasha, Miroku and Sango sit with me on the bed, Inu-Yasha pulling me into his lap, Miroku and Sango sitting as close as possible together without looking suspicious. To sum it up without going into detail, "That Brother you saw and my sister hate me, my mother's a self-centered "oh pity me!" control-freak, and my father's too weak to go against them. Basically, we don't love each other like a family should. There's only one brother I do love, Kioji- my oldest brother. But he won't be here till the 'ball'; he's at Tokyo University. I'm so proud he got in without father's money. He studied so hard; he's going to be a doctor you know." Suddenly, I notice the dress on my bed, and crawl out of Inu-Yasha's lap, grab it and back into his lap. It's in a black hanger bag, and from the looks of it, it's only the best anybody can afford.

Now everybody's crowding around my bed, wanting to see it. "Maybe it would be best if I put it on for you to see?" I suggest. But Rin stops me from getting up. "No way! I want to be surprised when I see you at the ball! Put it away!" Everyone looks at Rin. "You're invited to the ball?" I ask. "Of course, I was already going to invite you personally, but are you on my mother's list?" She nods. "My father's- a business partner of your father's, he manages some of the Internet services for your father's company. That's how I already knew about you." Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow- "How come we didn't know this?" and Rin blushes. "Um, you guys always thought the rich people were snobs- so I… didn't _mention_ it." Miroku crosses his arms. "So _that's _how you always got so much money to pitch in for stuff. Okay, but we invade your house next." We all laugh.

"Okay, I'll lock it away until the ball. But can you all come? I'm turning eighteen, but I won't be moving out for awhile. I don't even know what I want to do for a career." But the lie is clear as day on my face, and I know it. Keade sits on the bed and looks me in the eyes. "Are you _sure _about that?" "Okay, no. But if I get back into it, you can be sure I'll never go out again. I'll suffocate in my own room, breathing in the fumes!" Now they all raise their eyebrows. "Okay, you better _not _laugh." I get up and walk to the door under the stairs, and look back at them. "Here goes." I open the door, and we walk into a smaller room- with hundreds of paintings, drawings, and photos. Sango can't help but gasp- "Are these- did you do these?" I nod, smiling a little.

Most of them are of fairies. Fairies of seasons, planets, elements and some I painted normal people on the street- with transparent wings and red or violet eyes. The drawings came of people I used to draw everyday- and some were of my new friends themselves. There was Miroku pushing Sango on a swing, Sesshomaru and Miroku in chess battle- Rin and Sesshomaru kissing, Shippo beating up Jaken, Inu-Yasha and Koga jamming on guitars. Keade and Kilala sitting and reading, Ayame slapping Miroku, and then individuals- including the hateful look on Inu-Yasha's face, Keade and Kilala's solemn expressions, Sango grinning and giggling like crazy, Koga blushing, Ayame ranting and raving- and there were some of her family. My mother's drawl, my father's tired expression, my brother's hateful glare, and- "Hey! Why'd you draw Kikyo?" Asks Shippo. "She's what'd I'd look like if I were a whore," I shrug it off. What if they found out- "This must be the good brother? Say, he's quiet good-looking…" and everybody notices Kilala's dreamy state. Kilala attracted to my brother? Whoa… "Yeah, he'll be at the ball, you know…" I say teasingly. Kilala nods and just keeps on staring.

"Hey, what are these?" Ayame asks pulling out a stack of- "Whoa, whoa! Those are my brother's, please don't"- too late. "Your brother's an artist too? He's brilliant! What are"- "They are people he knows that pay him to paint them in dramatic scenes. Some are me"- "Wow! And some are real! He painted that version of the Samyoto Murder! Wow, dramatic- sure. But damn, it's gory too! This is awesome, they a lot like yours too"- Ayame stops. Now everybody's crowded around the painting stack, with shocked expressions- Ayame can't look at the next painting, and now I see why.

The reason I hadn't wanted anyone to see them- the one painting I vowed to lock away, the one he said would help me escape my pain- they saw it now. In the painting I slump, using my scarred arms to hold me up- in a torn transparent and bloody slip- I'm sitting with a balcony in the background, clutching my stomach, the wind whipping my hair away from my scratched up face, tear streaked cheekbones and my eyes overflowing with tears. Inu-Yasha stepped back, eyes on me now. Then Ayame turned to the next.

This one was more haunting than shocking. It was somewhat dark, and I stood in a dark hallway that went on forever and my brother Souta lie dead and bloody at my feet. In all black my slim figure stood over him, my bloody hands holding a scythe. My hair pulled back, eyes a haunting empty expression as a bloody message announced on the wall behind me: "Heaven's A Lie." And next to me, was me- transparent-white, in a white gown, not one flaw in my skin- and reaching out my arms to the other me in a pleading manner, her eyes loving but sad. Next to the murderess me, her eyes said, "Stop it, please! This isn't you, you don't want this!" But I didn't hear me.

"This is, so… sad." Rin has courage to finally speak. "My brother- can be _very _moody- but whenever he paints one of these, he is so happy for days and days, like he gets all the bad emotion out this way. Then _I _lock them away, so we don't have to face it." "Then it's real for you too?" Inu-Yasha reaches for me, kissing my neck. "In a way. Somewhere deep inside, many people feel like that. But it's even worse if you _don't _express it." Changing the subject, I suggest it's time to go. "It's ten o' clock, I am _so _worn out. But I still have to go online and say hi to peoples, so they don't blow up at me." Inu-Yasha groans, and holds me tighter, making me laugh. "Come on, Inu-Yasha. You'll see me tomorrow- or wait, maybe you should stay"- he keeps kissing my neck, licking my ear until Sesshomaru yanks him off and drags him up the staircase. "Hey-ey, Sess, let me go!" "You can make-out _tomorrow, _brother. But she's right, and we're all tired. We can see ourselves out, we'll see you tomorrow, Kagome!" They all hug me and out the door they go. Then, flipping on my computer, I fall into the chair and let sleep take me away, too exhausted to face anybody online, try as I might to stay awake.


	4. Behind the Glass Her other art

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, I own Sesshomaru. (Just kidding)

Chapter Four: Behind the Glass- Her Other Art

I don't have many fits, like other spoiled rich kids, like Souta and Mother. But today, I am so pissed both with myself and my mother- most of my clothes are green! I hate green- deep down I always have- but society came first, until today. First I was just looking for something to wear, and then I realized it. So I go to find some of my old non-prep clothes- my "punk junk", as father had always called it. I had bought stuff from online, from America. Like my Linkin Park T-shirt, black baggy crops with chains and those red checkered shoes I bought three years ago- yeah, I think I'll wear that today- they should still fit. In the back of my closet, the box is still there- but when I open it… I scream.

"Mother!" I'm out of my room and marching up to her suite on the third floor- where she lives like the self centered queen she is. "Mom! Where the hell are my old clothes. And don't lie! After breaking into my computer there's no reason you wouldn't get in to my closet!" She's in her bed reading, and when I come in she smiles pleasantly like nothing's wrong. "Oh, hello sweetie- what are you talking about? All your old things were sent to charity, you know that!" She puts down her book. "Excuse me, but I think we both know what "old things" I'm talking about. _Where are they?" _Her smile wilts, her self-confidence crumbles.

"Oh, _those. _Well, since you wouldn't be wearing such insane clothing, I took the liberty of having them thrown out." "WHAT? I'M SORRY, WHAT WAS THAT?" She winces. "Don't shout darling, you're going to give me a headache." Fuming, I march out the door, making it slam hard as I can. Now was the time to use the most effective power a rich girl has… "DADDY!" This works, because in about 8.5 seconds my daddy's running out of his private office. "Kagome dear, what is it? What's wrong?" Though I've only just begun my tirade, my first screams bring Souta out of his room, half dressed, putting on his black tie (he prefers dressing like a rich nerd- like I used to be, he's really a computer geek, only with class).

"MOTHER THREW OUT" (here's where the sobbing comes in) "My O-OLD CLO-CLOTHES! IN TRUTH, I R-REALLY DON'T LIKE GREEN!" I sob into his jacket while he tries to comfort me. "I WANT MY OLD CLOTHES, Y-YOU KNOW, THE 'P-PUNK JUNK'? BUT NOW IT'S GONE, AND I WANNA WEAR IT TODAY!" "Alright, I understand." He knows he has to take control and fix everything now. Souta's looking confused, probably because he has never seen me work the "Daddy" technique. "Look here, darling. Even though you don't like green, put something on. You've at least three hours before school begins, and I'll give you some cash and you can go- wherever it is you go to get this stuff. I really have to say, I didn't like that green stuff either," he says winking, "You're a lot like I was, taste wise. Your generation's actually improved it though." He hands me the cash, about 800 bucks (A/N: Gomen, but I don't know money there!) and struts back to the office a little happier, knowing he's solved everything.

Turning to Souta grinning, I say "What?" and run past him, down the stairs to my room. As soon as I am dressed in green jeans and a green tube top, with my black ankle boots- I'm zooming past the servants, again past Souta (who goes to the library early) and open the door to- Ayame and Rin. "Alright! I wasn't expecting you, but… up for a little early shopping?" They agree, and we are out the door. On the way, I pull out the only rock CD I have- Lacuna Coil. By the time we get there, I'm totally in sugar rush mode, and we buy coffee, so they can be equally hyper.

"So, what are we looking for?" asks Ayame. "We, are looking for something that will make me not look oh-so-cute and preppy- which in truth is a style I had to force on myself. I used to have a whole bunch of stuff to put together. Like Tripp, I had a lot of their trench coats, tops, pants and stuff. Linkin Park and Evanescence shirts- I had a lot of those too." "Really?" squeals Rin. "Oh my god! So you _weren't _actually a _real _prep- you dressed like us!" "Back in the 6th, 7th and 8th grade, Rin. Then my mother declared it was time to introduce me to society, and I had to give it all up. But I've learned how to deal- I ignore, obey when she gets really worked up, dress up for a party occasionally- and then I go back. I learned all that yesterday." But then I stop. "Uh, guys? I haven't been shopping for this stuff for a long time. I… don't know where to go, and right now I'm looking for a total makeover. Where to start, where to go?" Big mistake, because next they're all pulling me in different directions.

"Oh, definitely Zorro's first. They've got all the new stuff"- "Hey, looking to get pierced?" Ayame grins evilly. "Do you think I should? Or maybe that's too much"- "_No Way! _You were forced into this preppy crap- time to set you free, girl." Ayame winks, and then I shrug. "Okay then! Clothes first!" Rin yanks on me and wins the argument. Then they ask me, am I punk or Goth? I decide, you know what? I'm pretty much everywhere in that category- so let's get whatever looks appealing. So in the end we go to Zorro's first, and we buy a _reasonable _amount of clothes. Mostly I prefer tube tops, red-black striped, purple-black striped or black-white striped which we bought ten of, and we buy only two short skirts, a red one and purple, both laced with fishnet. Then six pairs of huge baggy pants; complete with chains, straps and large pockets. Three regular sized pants covered in zippers, a trench coat that laced in the back, a waistcoat that matched the trench, and two pairs of combat boots. (A/N: I keep thinking the "Twelve Days Of Christmas" when I read over that, lol.) Finally I tell them, Okay-ay, that's enough! Ayame says it's time for piercing, and then she asks how many and where- ACK!

"Well… Maybe here?" I point to my ear core- "and… here and here." My right eyebrow and bellybutton. Oh gods, ma was gonna flip- when she saw my hair. After the piercing and a whole lot of pain later, I've got two-hundred-fifty bucks left and see Ctrl+Alt+Delete- a punk hair salon- and even before I voice my suggestion, they're dragging me off to it. They leave me at the door for minute before both come back with a hair dye- Rin pink and Ayame purple- and now there's conflict. "Pink would sooo freak everyone, who're you kidding?" "Nobody, bitch! Purple would sooo freak everyone _and _look good on her." "Excuse _me, _but have you even asked her?" We turn to see Sango and Kilala.

"Sango!" I cry and run to her. We all exchange hugs and get back to color dilemma. "Well, I think I like… well, both! I don't know which- wait, just put 'em behind you back Sango, mix them up and I won't know which one. Go on, whichever I pick…" In the end it's purple. Rin shrugs oh well, because I promise next time I dye I'll call her and we'll do it pink. When the beautician finishes with my hair, I go into the bathroom and change into a purple 'n black tube top and all black Tripps, topped off with combat boots, a black rose necklace, smeared mascara and purple eye shadow, dark eyeliner and a plain black wristband. "Oh my gods, I've never felt so happy…" The sun is shining when we went outside, and school would start at ten- we had twenty-five minutes to get there. It turns out Sango owns a blue Mercedes' Benz, so she and Kilala take off in that while Ayame and Rin zip off on their Motorcycles- and suddenly I feel a little nervous.

Just because I lost all my popularity in one day doesn't mean I should start dressing like- hold it! I tell my self, quit playing by the old rules- you're free of it- at least, until the ball when you'll just have to bite it when you've got to wear that dress… Ah, fuck it. I throw my stuff in the backseat of my truck, get in and take off, blasting track two, "Heaven's A Lie"…

They're all staring at me, like I'm Godzilla or something, which to them I probably am. I'm that fire-breathing black an' green dinosaur that's destroying all their perfect buildings, just me clomping around smashes them to little red splats on the ground as I glare at them… My old self or not, I still kick my own ass into class where Inu-Yasha still isn't in yet. My math teacher gasps in sheer horror that makes me laugh, since he's got an ugly looking face anyway. Could you believe I ever sucked up to a guy like that? I can't, but I did anyway. Anyway, we go through the period, I alone against all my enemies, without a comrade at my side. And when I go through break and Miroku, Sango and Shippo aren't at history, I decide I don't wanna go through it all alone again. I decide to go outside before a teacher sees me, and as I head towards the woods somebody calls my name. I turn around to the dumpster I just passed, and guess who's there? Ha! All of 'em, fucking high and laughing idiots.

I walk up to them and Sango hands me a joint as Inu-Yasha pulls me into his arms. As he busies himself with my new purple hair and calling me his Goth goddess, I stare at the joint and I am perfectly honest with them- "I've never done it before." This distracts them from laughing, but Miroku smiles and says, "Oh, okay well you don't have to." But as he reaches for it I pull it back and say, "That doesn't mean I don't want to. There's a first time for everything." I take a deep breath as I stare hard at it, then put it to my lips and take a small drag. I cough at first a little, but then I take another, but deeper- I suddenly feel like my head's expanding… I take three more before handing it to Miroku. My lungs feel funny, and so does my face, like when you're trying not to smile and it hurts a bit because your face is trying to. My stomach burns too, but none of that worries me as much as my head is right now. "Wha…"

It stops hurting after a minute, and for no reason I'm laughing along with them as they all pass it around again. It's passed back to me and I take another small drag and I figure I'm used to it. Inu-Yasha's licking my neck and ears while Sango and Miroku make out, followed by Rin and Sess, Koga and Ayame, Keade and Kilala… WHAT? I struggle to focus on them, wait- are they ACTUALLY MAKING OUT! THEY ARE! Guess Kilala must be bisexual. Holy crap, I'm thinking and then I'm hysterical. Oh, maybe if Souta got high then maybe he'd chill and we could talk for a while without killing each other… If mom and Dad would then maybe they'd love each other again and then maybe they'd remember to love me too… Turns out I said this aloud cause everyone's lookin' at me and then they aren't cause I'm locking lips with Inu-Yasha so I don't see them lookin' until I hear a teacher's voice. Serious, it jolts us right out of our skins and the joint's put out and put away and Inu-Yasha says our math teacher's coming cause he can hear him.

We all get up with our crap and hide on the side of the dumpster while the teacher passes it towards the woods, but we hide behind the dumpster as he turns around and walks back. Then we have to get back on the side and then to the other side as he climbs back to the school and we all sigh with relief. Soon as the teacher's out of sight, we all laugh again and re-light the marijuana, without a care in the world.

Well, What'd ya think? More drama in store for my readers!

Inu-Yasha: Hey bitch! Look, I gotta list of crap we all want. Kay now, Sess wants a comb for his tail and some weed. Miroku needs some more condoms- actually; all the guys do- and Sango wants a stuffed kitty cause Kilala isn't a cat any more. Shippo wants some fuckin' chocolate and Koga and Ayame need some crack, Keade wants her miko clothes cause she hates jeans. Uh, Kilala wants Kagome's brother and a book on lesbian sexual positions, Rin wants some lingerie and all her voodoo crap to use on Jaken and Kagome and me want some cocaine- and some privacy if you will!

Me: ACK! YOU'RE ALL DRUGGIES! WHAT'S WITH YOU? YOU KNOW WHAT LIFE IS, FRESH AIR, GOOD FOOD- GOOD HEALTH? AND SEX ADDICTS TOO-

Inu-Yasha: SHUT UP! WE ARE NOT; WE JUST NEED SOME NOW AND THEN. AS A DEMON, I HAVE THE ABILITY TO CONTROL MYSELF THANK YOU VERY MUCH! AND AS FOR BEING A SEX ADDICT- I HAPPEN TO BE A VIRGIN! KAGOME AND I HAVE TO KEEP WAITING FOR YOU TO GET OFF US AND GIVE US PRIVACY!

Me: Twitches and eyes narrow Eh, heheheheheh… you forget I'm the one who has to write it in order for it to happen… Virgin, huh? This is going to be good. I feel a lemon coming to mind, everyone… Shall I? Or does Inu-Yasha deserve privacy? Bwahahahahaha…

Inu-Yasha: Oh shit…

REVIEW!


	5. I hate you, You hate me we're a hateful ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, you cannot sue me- you filthy ass lawyers!

Chapter Five: I hate you- you hate me, we're a hateful family…

Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala stumble into my house. They were here so I could get my stuff, because we're going to the "Well" to spend quality time before I'm pulled into a whirlwind of preparations for my birthday bash- we wouldn't have time to hang out. They stood at the foot of the stairs as my mother's and my shrieking and groans creep down- my mother and I arguing again. Soon the words of the screaming are very clear- "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS! YOU DO IT TO SPITE ME THAT'S WHAT THIS IS! AND JUST BEFORE THE BALL. I WOULDN'T HAVE MINDED HALF AS MUCH IF YOU'D WAITED TILL AFTERWARDS!" "We both know that's not the least bit of the truth mother." my voice is dull and flat.

"MOTHER! MOTHER, IT'S TERRIBLE!" Souta storms through the front door. "YOU KNOW WHAT KAGOME HAS DONE? SHE HAS RUINED MY REPUTATION, THAT'S WHAT!" He was fuming and then charging at me, and Inu-Yasha rushes to block him. "Don't. You. Touch. Her." Inu-Yasha growls through grinding teeth. "UGH! WHATEVER SHE DOES WITH THESE RIFFRAFF, IT SURE STINKS… LIKE MARIJUANA, WEED, UGH!" Souta glares with just as much force. "You've gotten my sister into using that terrible stuff! Oh, I'll beat the crap outta you for that…" But suddenly Souta is ambushed by an angry sister, and is pinned against the wall. "But what if I chose to by my own accord? Leave me be Souta. Ruined your reputation my ass…" I sigh in disgust and turn to my friends. "Let's get outta here. Don't worry mother," I turn to mother who is still breathing heavily on the stairwell. "I'll do what you say for the ball, I'll be back tomorrow morning for all the preparations and stuff." When I get to the door, I hear my mother's voice… sound calm and small for once. "Okay then dear- perhaps, we can compromise the hair color, with a good style instead then?" I can't help but soften towards my mother for once. "I guess…"

But when I open the door, I get a big surprise… "KIOJI! YOU'RE HERE!" I throw myself into my tall, handsome brother's arms. "Hey, there's my annoying kid sister! And- what did you do to your hair?" He raises his eyebrows and scolds me with a look. "I just hope that wasn't to piss mother off, Kagome. When'd you do all a this?" He is _very _handsome- he has my eyes and my lips, while Souta's chin and chocolate colored hair. Oddly enough as it was, the three of us look nothing like our parents. "Hey, where's Souta? Ah, there you are," and shocking us all, Souta runs to hug our big brother. "Glad you made it safely," Souta's voice is also warm and pleasant- as opposed to the previous cold and hateful figure he'd been before. "And where's our little slut sister, Kik" Souta and me kick him just then, and motion to my friends. "Ah… never mind. The ball is in two days then Mother?" He calls up the stairs to mother and she straitens herself out.

"Yes dear, I've already arranged for everything. Tomorrow, most of it arrives and is set up. There are still a few things like flowers, last minute decorating, of course. Then we go over our wardrobe, things like that. Your room is ready, Rio will take your things." She motions to the servant at the staircase who comes to take Kioji's things, and Inu-Yasha speaks up. "Uh, who's your sister again?" We siblings exchange glances, and Kioji opens his mouth to explain just as the answer itself bursts through the front door. "MOM, WAIT'LL YOU HEAR WHAT HAPPENED! KAGOME, YOU'RE GOING DOWN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD THE NERVE TO"- Kikyo Kyosan Higurashi stops in her tracks at the sight of Inu-Yasha and the others, standing with our family. "Eh heh heh heh… Inu-Yasha baby?" Inu-Yasha swears he felt high that second- Kikyo in the Higurashi household is too much.

"Well, sister- care to explain what you're doing with _my boyfriend? _ Are you really that low? Has to have everything, that bitch"- SMACK! Kikyo falls on her butt while my hand freezes in the air, as she stares angrily at me angrily- but it turns out I'm more pissed off. "Shut…up… YOU WHORE! GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!" "EXCUSE ME? I'M NOT THE ONE PLAYING ROUND WITH MY SISTER'S BOYFRIEND!" Inu-Yasha brakes in, "DAMN IT KIKYO, I'M NOT YOUR FUCKIN' BOYFRIEND! GET OVER IT!" "SHUT YOUR TRAP INU- BABY! THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT"- "LIKE HELL IT ISN'T"- "SHUT UP!" Everyone is surprised to see Kilala, hands on her hips and glaring at Kikyo. "Just, like shut it. I want to go now, you guys. I'm going with or without you." "Wait for me!" Sango grabs me and Miroku by the ears and pulls us along, Miroku going "Hey, stoppit! Let go!" (He is used to Sango's torture) and me screeching at the stop of my lungs "OW, OW, OW! LET GO IT HURTS! I'M COMIN'!" "Oh no you're not, you wouldn't leave a chance to beat up Kikyo for a second. Problem is, you don't seem to know she ain't worth it!" Sango pulls us out the door and the rest follow, even my brothers and sister.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" Souta has to be pulled back by his shirt collar by Kioji, who also then has to grab Kikyo who screeches the exact same chant. "I HATE YOU TOO YOU ASSHOLES! FILTHY SCUM, WHORE!" Inu-Yasha has to pick me up and shove me and my things in my own truck, he and Miroku putting weight on the doors and making me realize it's stupid to continue. I start up my truck and the others fire up their bikes, but I can't resist flipping them off as I turn around and pass them. This sets my siblings off all over again, and Kioji lets go, winking and waving. "See ya!" I holler out my window as I drive away. I'm sorry I didn't get to see more of Kioji, but I need a break from these assholes first.

I've never had more fun. Miroku and Sesshomaru began a chess tournament for everybody, and Inu-Yasha won against Sesshomaru! Well, I guess Sesshomaru must have been a little brain dead during that match, because he demanded a rematch and won. "Aww come on! I win against you for once and you can't let it alone, can't let me enjoy victory even for a little bit!" Now I'm sitting back to back with Sango, and in front of us Ayame and Rin are sitting as we do their hair. I'm doing Rin's, and it looks pretty good so far- her hair is kind of the same shade as the pink I almost got yesterday, so I use black hair clips. She says she plans to dye her hair gold next, because she likes yellow as much as she does pink. I decide that I like purple and red, and think maybe I'll dye it red someday. So while we are doing hair and Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru and Miroku are arguing over chess, Shippo and Koga are playing video games and Keade and Kilala… Well, it looks really weird. I think they're practicing yoga or something, pressing against each other and doing weird balance techniques and then… okay, I got it. Unless you are a lesbian, you don't want to know.

It's about nine-thirty and we decide to eat now, then settle down. All the guys offer to go get the food and movies (the staff is out and off work by now) and we all get quiet and do our own stuff. Rin takes to a video game, quiet but furiously pressing all buttons at once while Ayame starts on one of those embroidering projects she does. She's really amazing at it, she creates anything just as beautiful as the embroidery you might find on a queen's gown- believe me, I know as I happen to own one (father spent so much on it. It was from this queen-somebody in Europe and I suspect that is exactly what kind of gown he bought for my ball). Keade and Kilala start reading the same huge book, because now they've proven more than once to me that they read at the exact same pace- if they want to reread something, they read it separately later. Sango falls asleep clutching Miroku's old and worn purple denim coat, which he had to leave with her at her insistence. And me? I look around, making sure no one can see it, before pulling out the sketchbook I bought earlier today. It's not yet more than seven pages full, but I've been drawing like mad. Just quick little sketches, until now when I have the chance to really capture them. I look at all of them for a moment, before settling my eyes on Sango- sleeping so peacefully, clutching her lover's coat and instinctively inhaling the scent with a slight smile on her lips.

Her eyelids are completely relaxed, her skin smooth and creamy, not a single flaw in sight. Her arms cross the coat and hands cling to it, her face resting on the collar and her bangs are amazingly in place. I shade in her hair, and sketch the lower part of her body- a black tee-shirt and baggy black jeans to sleep in, her pale, small feet bare. _Peace, peace and love is all that describe this picture. _ I'm done, and it's only taken me ten minutes to complete it. I think to myself about painting this picture, Sango in the exact same position, but in leaves of all colors and a pale purple sky with snowflakes falling- a world completely made of Sango, as I could imagine her. So I start sketching that- but something that's been nagging at me all day wins over it. I start a fresh page, and it takes a few minutes to completely take over my mind and body. The claws of my passion have locked me inside my body to watch, and I am amazed at what I can do- like the processing of a printer, my hands take the pencil and magically a picture begins appearing, piece by piece. First there is a figure, then a figure of a girl in a long black dress that straps around the neck. I soon recognize myself, and the three added figures as Kioji, Souta and Kikyo. There is a full moon, stars sparkling like diamonds and again, a fall scene is woven around with leaves covering every inch of the ground, and tall, dark bare trees creating a bare-tree forest in the distance.

Inside myself I begin to see we are dancing, Kioji and Souta with long flowing capes and Kikyo and I wearing identical dresses, arms flung out and a leg sticking out the back of my dress. It's finished, and I am unleashed back into control of my body. I quickly stuff the book into my bag, and decide to sleep with _my _beloved's coat, awaiting his return and hoping somebody would finally capture the sight of me- at peace and in love, not torn apart and in pain as I have always been painted by my brother.

It is ten-thirty when I wake up. As it turns out, Inu-Yasha is sleeping next to me with his stomach pressed against mine and I don't think I'll ever want to get up. He smells sooo good, like the mossy smell of a forest after a hard rain, and I inhale deeply in his neck. It's very soothing, and I start falling asleep again, but my stomach doesn't want me to so it growls loudly enough to wake Inu-Yasha- and I'm startled when he opens his eyes into mine. It's like a sunrise, almost. The light hits and as the pupils and iris expand in the light, they shine like pure gold, bright as honey in the sunlight- and at this moment I realize just how lucky I really am to have someone so beautiful who loves me as much as he does. Somebody up there must really, _really _love me- besides him… "Hey there, beautiful…"

Okay, this is the part where I drool and hold my hands up in the air- "ALL HAIL INU-YASHA! ALL LOVE INU-YASHA! BWAHAHAHA, INU-YASHA IS ALL MINE! My perfect god…" Gods, if only he knew how perfect he is, how lovely he looks as he half-opens his eyes sleepily and kisses me- and I don't dare close my eyes, for how the hell could I stop looking at him anyway? "Mm… hey…" Okay, enough with the dreaminess... After a bit of struggling and shuffling, I'm lying between his legs with my head on his chest, so he can comb through every strand of my hair while I inhale so much of him that his scent should be gone by now. We could just lie like this forever, just him an' me, together… but turns out we can't, or else the pizza will get cold. Thinking of me, Inu-Yasha has brought some oden, and of himself, of course he has brought ramen, and in his haste had eaten half of it before he'd come to sleep with me. So Sango is licking sauce from Miroku's teeth (I'm still getting used to it- turns out, they used to hate each other and argue- till Inu-Yasha had enough and handcuffed 'em for three weeks. After that, one couldn't sleep, eat or piss for that matter without the other- so Sango moved out of her foster parent's house and in with Miroku, thus the strange physical relationship). Shippo complains that they should get a room, and a confused Miroku says that they already have a room. To this, Sesshomaru and Koga spit pizza accidentally at each other, and soon both are at the other's throats. We pile our plates and sit back down on the couch, and Koga puts in a movie called The Punisher.

It's a really, really sad movie- and when the mother and son get killed… Sango really can't control herself, because it brings back bad memories, and she sobs uncontrollably. Miroku is adamant that we watch something else, and I'm tearing up a little myself so I don't mind when we watch Dumb and Dumber instead. Actually, _nobody minds _when Koga pokes fun at Miroku for being like Lloyd. "HEY! I can read, y'know…" Miroku who actually looks insulted says hotly, tears coming to his eyes and immediately Koga is apologetic. "Hey, perv- I didn't mean it, can't you take a joke…" and Miroku whirled on him and WHACK! "Hmm, I dunno-, Lloyd would have fallen for that. I guess you're more like Lloyd than I am!" he gives Koga a triumphant look and folds his arms and turns away- but you can tell he's glad Sango's laughing again. The movie is over and everyone sets up his or her bed. Inu-Yasha and me claim the hide-a-bed couch we had been on before, Sango and Miroku take the other and everybody else pulls black velvet futons out around the room. Once everyone is settled, Inu-Yasha is lying between my legs with his face planted in my breasts, which is great for me cause he keeps nuzzling and inhaling them. "Hey! Don't get carried away with that…" it's starting to tickle, and he looks up at me with a silly grin. "Hehehe, why not?" Then I look down at him evilly.

"Oh, I don't know…" I look away mischievously, fingering his ears. His eyes widen, and he shakes his head smiling. "Don't you do that, I'm warning you right now, you have no idea what that does to me…" "Let's find out then, shall we?" I start rubbing the tips of his ears at first, which makes his legs twitch. Then I rub hard at the bases of them, and he actually starts purring! "Ooh, I've found a weak spot, haven't I?" But then his hold becomes tighter and he begins sucking on my neck, which makes me giggle. "Hey-ey…" and finally he starts grinding into me, and in all the excitement I can't breathe- it feels really good, but I'm really too tired to do anything and here we are with the others and TWHACK! Suddenly Inu-Yasha is unconscious in my arms, and Sesshomaru stands laughing over us. "You on the pill, Kagome?" I shake my head, sooo lost now and he sighs. I suggest you be, before you try that again. As far as I know, that's the most arousing spot for you to touch!" He walks back to his futon, next to Rin and they snuggle. Arousing, huh? I smile to myself, and simply lie there because Inu-Yasha's too heavy to move. After a while, I think I am the only one awake still- and I can't help it, I really want to sing. Goddamn it, I get these stupid urges to do something right out of the blue, and sometimes, I get in the mood to sing- I've been told I have a lovely voice. But… maybe if I sing real quietly, only Inu-Yasha will hear it and think he dreamt it…

"Here I go again, slipping further away 

_Letting go again, of what keeps me in place _

_I like it here, but it scares me to death_

_There is nothing here…"_

"_Light is beautiful,_

_A little darker than life_

_And you are wonderful,_

_But this moment is mine…"_

"_All of this dust,_

_All of this past,_

_All of this over and gone_

_And never coming back…_

_All of this forgotten, but not by me."_

"_I find comfort here,_

_Cause I know what is lost_

_Hope is always fear,_

_For the pain that may cost_

_And I must search for a reason, to go on_

_And I've tried and I've tried_

_But it's taking me so long…_

_I might be better off, closing my eyes…_

_And god will come lookin' for me…_

_In behind…"_

"_All of this dust, all of this past._

_All of this over and gone and never_

_Coming back again…_

_All of this forgotten, but not by me…_

"_All of this dust, all of this past._

_All of this over and gone and never_

_Coming back again…_

_All of this forgotten, but not by me…"_

_I can see myself; I look peaceful and pale_

_But underneath I can barely inhale…_

_I can hear myself singing that song,_

_Over and over until it belongs…_

_To me…" _

It's my favorite song currently, from Underworld the soundtrack- it's slow and beautiful, like half the other songs on the CD. The other half is… well, a whole lot of head banging and screaming, but I like it. But this kind of slow song- it's the kind of song that makes you think of the end of the world… all is lost, you have nothing. When I see Inu-Yasha is still asleep, I sing a little of another one- Rocket Collecting.

"Rocke, collecting dust 

_hidden from old memories_

_bathed in outrage and rust,_

_waiting for you and me_

_to own it…_

_Watch you, as you douse the ceiling_

_Light up all the evil dreams until_

_They ignite screaming into the night,_

_And they run away clean…"_

"_Last chance of standing in the,_

_sweet sunlight…_

_and I've turned into this smiling, smiling monster_

_as I watch the walls descend, as I watch the walls descend like,_

_stars…"_

"_Last chance of standing in the…sweet sunlight…_

_and I've turned into this smiling, smiling monster_

_as I watch the walls descend, as I watch the walls descend like, stars…"_

I can't sing anymore… I'm too tired, and I close my eyes and am pulled into unconsciousness. But not before I see his eyes are open, and he's smiling at me- Inu-Yasha.

Ha, I've finally updated this chapter! Look out for next chapter, "Lies- We're Not So Different"! God I'm feeling really crazy right now! I'm Suga' high!

Inu-Yasha: Uh… that's as far as you let us get!

Me: Hey, I am going to have her promise to spend a whole day with just you, aren't I?

Inu-Yasha: Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can tease me with her! GGRRRRRRRRRRRR…

Me: Aww, poor puppy… cute little puppy… Besides, you is too little and too cute a puppy to know about sex…

Inu-Yasha: AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BARK! WOOF WOOF WOOF!

Me: ACK! HE BARKS! RUN AWAAAAYYY! Ooookaaayy, REVIEW!


	6. Lies We're Not So Different

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, I'm married to him! Nah, just don't sue me okay? I don't wanna have to get the shotgun out!

Chapter Six: Lies- We're Not So Different

We get up early this morning, I decide I want to go home about ten, or mother will have a hissy fit. So Inu-Yasha and I wake up and I'm grateful Inu-Yasha doesn't bring up last night, and we eat pancakes and pack up. But before I can even get into my truck, Inu-Yasha is mauling me again and Sesshomaru and Koga try pulling him off, without success. I can't even get a word out, but that's okay with me as long as I get home around ten or so. "Sorry," He's laughing when he finally pulls away, and you can't help but forgive that puppy-dog look; he's too cute for his own good, I think. "I can't help it! I can't get enough of you…" he reaches for me again, but I'm too fast and I close the door and lock it, pressing my lips teasingly against the window, and he growls and you can just smell a tantrum coming. So I give in and open the window and we make out for another minute before I'm pleading with him.

"Aww, come on, I gotta go! I'll call you tonight…" "Calling isn't good enough!" "Tough! I've got enough to go through when I get home… I'm gonna get mauled by my siblings already, I don't need you on my case!" He huffed and crossed his arms pouting, and it's sooo cute- but I really do need to get going. I lift his face to meet mine and console him. "Hey, I'll make it up to you. Day after the ball, you and me will fuck class completely and spend the whole day together, wherever. Whatever you want, okay? Does this satisfy you enough to let me go now?" I raise my eyebrows and stick out my bottom lip, and now _he's _won over. "Fine, fine. Just go, see if I care!" He tries to put on a sad or angry face- but I nudge his face with my nose, and he can't help but laugh and kiss me again. "Kay, later baby." He walks off with a weird smile plastered on his face, and I pull out of my parking spot laughing hysterically.

I was right- the second I walk in the door, pair of shovels clang over my head and two loud war cries echo in the house. Okay, trying to kill me with bare hands when I'm not looking, okay fine! But SHOVELS! This time they've gone too far! I dodge and duck until I reach the old family antique sword, called Tetsuiga- it's been hanging on the wall forever, right above the staircase. It's hanging next to the other old sword, Tensuiga- and I take the Tetsuiga, which is actually my favorite. It's supposed to kill hundreds with one swing- but … nobody's ever found out how to work it. Tensuiga's just the opposite- it's supposed to bring back people from the dead, and heal. So as soon as I remove it from it's sheath and point it at the oncoming monsters, they stop dead as suddenly Tensuiga's pointing at them beside Tetsuiga and I look to see Kioji winking at me. "We always fight side by side, don't we? It's no different now!" Our siblings froze- even though they had huge shovels that could knock us out, one: They would never hurt Kioji, and two: It was most likely our swords would plunge through their guts before they could swing those huge shovels.

So they come at me Kikyo aiming for the sword and Souta for me- but with Kioji on my side, they'd never stand a chance. Kioji uses Tensuiga to knock Kikyo's shovel out of her hands, I swing and clash with the Tetsuiga at Souta's, then using my left leg to kick in the balls. And all of a sudden, Souta's falling to the floor with the shovel falling to his head- it would kill him, and we all know it. I don't know why I do it- but I pull Souta out of the way before the metal can dig into his fat head and the metal clangs to the floor. To avoid the uncomfortable silence I can feel is coming; I jokingly shake my head and laugh at him, wagging a finger. "That's why we don't play with weapons in the house, and try to get along." Souta is speechless that I have just saved his life- but I make it like it's no big deal, I put Tetsuiga back into the hanging sheath, and Kioji does the same with Tensuiga, and I head up the stairs to see mother. But first, I hear Souta whisper. "Why'd ya do that?" I still shrug it off. "Aww, hey. I hate you more than anybody on this whole damn planet- but you're still my brother, I'm sure you'd do the same for me right?" I almost choke on my words, but I keep going up the stairs, Kioji following.

"Why _did _you save him? You'd kill him in a second if you could!" Kioji is clearly surprised by my actions. "Kioji… I don't think you ever realized. It wasn't _my _choice that he started hating me!" I ignore him for now and enter mother's suite, and a second later Kikyo is behind me. She _is _my twin sister, so this will be her birthday too- she's a lot more excited than I am though. She's actually not glaring daggers at me. Maybe my saving Souta flicked a switch in her brain? We enter mother's bedroom, and there she is again in bed. "Ah! My girls, there you are. I hope you're all rested up for the preparations for today..." She kicks back her covers and gets up in her white and red silk nightgown, and instantly Kikyo and I are thrown back in time. We are six years old, and our mother is a beautiful young queen of our grand castle. There was none like our mother, who loved and cared for us like precious jewels, and none were prouder than she to have such beautiful little princesses.

We would sit and watch her brush her long ebony hair, one-hundred and one long strokes. And no other mother of our friends that we knew- none of them were as beautiful as ours. And together, Kikyo and I promised each other we would be just as beautiful when we grew up. But back here in the present- though we are as beautiful as she had been- we don't have a mother so proud and caring, who loves us more than money. So we tell ourselves that we don't care, and we go on hating… "Okay, first thing- at twelve, the flowers, musicians and caterers will arrive. At one 'o clock the decorator will be here to set up. Oh- at two…thirty I think, the hairdressers and manicurists will be here. Ah- I almost forgot, your grandmother is coming to take you to lunch! Silly me, I'll go on with everything else while you're out…" "Did you say… _Grandmother Kaisha!" _ In one of those rare moments, Kikyo and I take on identical expressions of horror. Grandmother Kaisha… if there was at least one person Kikyo and I hated and almost feared, it was our witch grandmother from hell. Lunch? FUCK NO!

"Eh, mom… we aren't going with her." I let Kikyo speak for me, I am too engulfed in my own rage to think or speak. "What are you talking about? Of course you are, she's expecting you." Mother goes to her vanity table and begins brushing, but now our perfect mother does not amaze us. Grandmother Kaisha does not often come to see us, but when she does she is a total bitch. She pisses me off and scares the crap out of Kikyo, more like verbally abuses her- which though I know I say I hate Kikyo, not even Kikyo deserves that witch's wrath. "Hey mother, didn't you hear Kikyo? We aren't going, and you know why." Mother sighs and turns around, still brushing. "Yes, yes I know- but even I'm not strong enough to argue with her. Besides, she paid for your school tuition as a gift, not that we needed it- but still, it goes to show she can be a kind lady, and it will not do you good to be ungrateful." She turns back around, admiring her reflection as she always has- completely ignoring us.

Kikyo and I exchange glances- and turn to leave the room- when mother says something else to piss me off. "Don't you _dare _wear any of that new trash you brought into the house. Find something nice to wear," she shrugs and smiles and now I'm really pissed- and I turn to Kikyo. "Would you consider lending me something?" She shrugs casually and nods. "I guess. I take it you want something in black?" "You got it." We leave the room and head to hers, the silence unbearable- so it's obviously up to me to make conversation. "Well… now we're in for it." "Yes, but- can't you think of any way we might get out of it? Remember the last time you though of jumping in the Dumpster and she totally flipped- she thought we got sick!" Kikyo laughs slightly, and so do I. We are in her room- it's smaller than mine, or so it seems. She's got a lot of junk- pink princessy stuff, pillows and stuffed animals mostly. There's a treadmill, a large screen in front of it. She seemed to have a thing for fish, because there are several fish tanks with tropical fish. "It's…nice in here." "Are you lying?" "Not really…" I sit casually on her pink canopy bed while she runs into her closet, mumbling about this dress or that.

She comes out with several fancy black dresses in her arms, and throws them at me pointing to the small pink fancy folding dressing wall in a corner of the room. She went back to her closet for herself, and I began to try on dresses. "So…" I hear from the other side of the wall, "We're in this together then?" "Together." "Why did you save Souta?" "You…heard me. It doesn't matter how much I hate him- he's still my brother." I hear hesitation from her, and then… "So, the same would go for me?" "Sure… but… oh, I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I emerge from the wall, in the first dress, and she's in a hot pink velvet dress, with a confused expression. "What is it that _you _don't understand?" She up and down examines me, then shakes her head. "Too low…" I go back behind the wall, and select a knee-length silk Chinese dress. "I don't understand… why _do _we hate each other, Kikyo?" "I…I really don't know. We…maybe we don't, Kagome. We're just _looking _to hate. I- I'm just so confused. Yesterday was just crazy, I screamed 'I hate you' over and over- yet, I don't think that's what I wanted to say. I guess we're just too… different." I come back from behind the wall, and surprised I shake my head. "I don't think we're so different…"

She has chosen the exact same dress! "Hmm… we might as well." She nods, and we stare at each other unsure- before she smiles and nods, throwing my clothes at me and turning to her vanity table. I leave my sister's room, feeling that lunch would not be so unbearable after all.

There we are, waiting at our front entrance when Grandmother pulls up- and Kikyo and I exchange nervous glances. Neither of us have any idea how to get out of this one… "Well, I see you haven't changed a bit Kikyo! Still stuffing your face like the pig you are, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Why Kagome, I'm real disappointed in you- you look exactly like Kikyo… what have they been feeding you? Gods, I'm gonna have to talk to your mother. Don't you ever exercise? I thought for sure you'd be as pretty as your own mother for goodness sakes!" She gets out of the car, not so slim herself- she is so heavy that she requires a thick wooden cane to hold her up, and comes waddling up the steps in her emerald green and golden embroidered dress. "Is that the first thing that comes to mind grandmother, when you see us? No hellos, no proper greeting? You have not yet been with us a minute, and already you insult us. We won't take this lightly." I growl in warning, to let her know I'm in an aggressive mood- A.K.A "Bring it on".

She gets it, and backs off a little. "Where's your mother?" "Dunno. Are we going or not?" "Don't sound so ungrateful. I'm kind enough to pay for your school tuition, and take you out to eat- not that Kikyo ever needed it." She snorted, and turned to me she does not see the effects of her rude comments on my sister- funny, how I forgot so quickly that my sister has feelings. "Well, let's go then…" she grunts and hobbles down the steps, and we follow reluctantly and get into the back seat. But, I have not come unprepared… "Here," I whisper to Kikyo and hand her a pair of porcelain fangs. She smiles big and put them in her mouth. "Damn, you're a genius!" she whispers back, and we sit with identical grins as our grandmother rambles on and on about how much we need to lose weight. It's not a long drive, and she decides to take us to a casual sushi bar, claiming she couldn't allow her friends in all those ritzy places to see what piggish granddaughters she had. Kikyo starts getting upset again, but I nudge her and she keeps a neutral face. So we ignore grandmother for now. "So… what exactly were the shovels for?" I raise my eyebrow at her, and she shrugs sheepishly. "Um… I suggested chloroform, but… Souta's quiet more brutal than I am, so…" "Would you happen to know what's with him anyway?" I try to make light of the conversation, but your siblings trying to kill you isn't really a good thing.

"Not really, actually… I barely can get him to talk these days. He's studying really hard, so between that and trying to kill you… he's really stressed." "Oh, am I stressing him out by staying alive?" I say wryly, now turned to the window and angrily focused on the city streets outside. "Too bad I don't know why he's trying to anyway…" Kikyo says nothing, and we come to a stop. The old witch hasn't even stopped babbling- and does not even when we enter the restaurant. When we are settled, both of them order the same seaweed salad, and I order California rolls and egg rolls also, with green tea. Grandmother glares my way when they set it down in front of me- and then I give her my lovely razor sharp smile and she gasps as Kikyo bears her fangs as well. "Ahhhh!" Grandmother jumps in her seat, hands at her throat. I suppose I forgot to mention- she's deathly afraid and believes in all things paranormal… So Kikyo and I grin to each other and chomp down on our food, while she stays still in her seat, pale and shivering.

"What's wrong, grandma?" Kikyo smiles sweetly and goes on with her food. Fortunately no one has noticed our little scene, except for the two white haired guys and the three other black haired friends that stood in the corner… wait, white haired guys? I frown and look back at them- it's Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango and Miroku! I smile and acknowledge them with my fanged smile, and they smile and wave, Inu-Yasha coming near me. But I shake my head no, nodding to the fearful grandmother in front of us. So they nod and go back to talking, Inu-Yasha still staring at me. I blow a kiss and turn back to Kikyo, and nudge her. "Shall we?" "Why not?" We giggle and remove the fangs, throwing them down on the table. For a moment grandmother cannot speak, and the begins to sputter and shake furiously. "Y-you d-dare- to play such a d-dirty trick?" "Did we dare?" Kikyo tosses me an innocent smile, and I shrug. "I guess so, what about it?" "You wicked children, ugly and selfish pigs…" I frown. "Hey, don't go there grandma…" "You impudent, disrespectful, disgusting children of Satan. Ha, I should have known you'd turn out to be so ugly. Your mother's spoiled. And you" she rounds on Kikyo, "You desperately need to go on a diet. I've suspected all along your mother has let you scarf down all that junk, no wonder you're so hideously unattractive!" She throws her small cup of water in Kikyo's face, and I've just totally lost my temper.

I stand up, glaring at her with all my might. "Earlier you said I look exactly like Kikyo." "Yes? So what of it?" "Well, if that is so- then you insult me as well. Many people tell me I'm just as beautiful as my mother… so if Kikyo and I look alike, then there is nothing ugly about my sister- twin sister to be exact if you remember correctly." Before she can duck, I smash a California roll in her face, and top it off with _my _small glass of water. Then I take Kikyo by the hand and pull her up waving quickly at Inu-Yasha and pulling her out the door. "But, Kagome…" No buts, fuck this!" We run down the sidewalk, and down the first alleyway we find. "There, now we're free to do whatever. If mom gets upset… we'll deal with it." I cross my arms and pace, waiting for her answer. "Well?" She suddenly smiles at me. "You've always been the brave one… I could never have done or said any of that. Me? I've always been the pesky, whiny brat that nobody wants around."


	7. Jan 6, 2006

Author's Note:

Hello everyone…I know, I know…It's been too long. I've been reading more than I've been writing- but don't worry now- if it is what everyone wants, I'll start back up… either on "Behind the Glass", or "Painful Way to Live" (which I've changed, by the way, to "Ocean Eyes". So, if you would please give me a couple days, thank you- it will be along here shortly…


End file.
